


Private Feelings

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, blind OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Just some cute fluff for after (possible spoilers) sanji dropkicks page one and then runs off





	Private Feelings

Page One lowly growled as he stalked inside the building and shoved the sliding door open, ignoring as it banged open. His head throbbed from the minor wound and he curled his fingers, his claws pricking his palms. He stalked forward and glared ahead, everyone quickly moving aside to avoid his path.

He pushed the door open to his personal quarters and slid it shut behind himself, inhaling deeply at the sweet aroma. His shoulders visibly relaxed and he took a deep breath, kicking off his boots before shuffling forward to collapse onto the pile of pillows.

A woman slowly stepped in and smiled slightly, her ghostly eyes staring in his direction. She slowly made her way over and kneeled down, patting around some. He glanced up and shifted closer, resting his head in her lap.

She smiled softly and gently trailed her fingers over his face. He closed his eyes as her fingers traced over them and shifted for her to feel over the small lump. He would get that bastard later and gladly return the favor, tenfold.

She traced over the bump and frowned, tilting her head slightly. "Oh? What happened here?"

He glanced up at her and relaxed back into the plush pillows. "Lucky shot and then pussied off."

She giggled softly and nodded, combing her fingers through his hair. "I'm sure you will."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, pressing his face into her stomach. She smiled and continued to comb through his hair, feeling him relax against her. He cracked a small smile and hugged her waist with one arm, lazily dragging his claws against the back of her kimono.

She smiled softly and gently massaged his scalp, lightly pressing her nails into his skin. She giggled softly as he relaxed into her and continued the motion, feeling his breath slowly puff against her kimono. She smiled and carefully rested her head on his shoulder, squeaking when he suddenly pulled her down, guiding her lay back.

She lightly pouted and curled up some, nuzzling his chest. "You'll have to leave soon, won't you?

He softly grunted and squeezed her hand. "Shut it."

She giggled softly and nodded, relaxing into him. He rubbed her back and yawned widely, settling down into the plush coushins. She relaxed and rested her head against his chest.s


End file.
